love scenario
by shirocchin
Summary: Kisah cinta di dunia nyata tak seindah drama Korea kesukaan Ochako. Katsuki pikir, ia hanya perlu menyerah dan merelakan mantan kekasihnya bahagia bersama pria lain. An exchange fict with esspadass.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **I dont take any profit from making this story. Sebuah exchange fanfict bersama author femes esspadass.**

 **AN : Gomen ne telat ini ;;; gw harap sih isinya nggak mengecewakan. Kalau nggak memuaskan ngga boleh protes /ga. Enjoy ya moga u suka kalo ga suka w kirim guna-guna ntar.**

.

.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti. Aku lelah melihat wajahmu babak belur seperti ini, Bakugou- _kun_."

Bau alkohol menyengat indera penciuman. Uraraka Ochako sibuk mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari dalam kotak P3K tanpa berniat mengomel lebih jauh. Bakugou Katsuki mengaduh, mengeluarkan kata kasar saat wanita berambut cokelat membersihkan lukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Obati lukaku, jangan banyak bicara atau aku akan menghancurkan apartemen reyotmu. _Shit_ , _fuck_ , brengsek! Kubilang pelan-pelan!" Katsuki meringis menahan rasa nyeri dari beberapa luka di sudut bibir, pelipis, dan hidungnya. Pipi kanannya sedikit lebam berwarna hampir keunguan. Wajah tampannya benar-benar rusak, setidaknya untuk sementara.

"Bisakah kau bicara lebih lembut, Bakugou- _kun_? Aku kehilangan _mood_ untuk mengobatimu jika mulutmu masih berulah." Ochako menjauhkan diri dari pria berambut _ash blonde_ yang kini menekuk wajah, menggerutu, dan hampir melempar kotak obat-obatan milik Ochako ke sembarang tempat. Wanita itu memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Bakugou- _kun_!"

" _Urusai_!"

"Ya sudahlah, obati saja sendiri. Aku membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk mengobati pria kasar sepertimu. _Bye_ , aku mau masak." Ochako bangkit dari duduknya, melirik sebal pada Katsuki yang ekspresinya sedikit melunak. Saat Ochako hendak menuju dapur, Katsuki menarik tangannya. Kencang, membuat Ochako memekik.

"Kubilang, obati lukaku. Aku akan membayarmu nanti, muka bulat. Anggap saja dirimu seorang perawat dan aku pasienmu. Lain kali buat alasan yang lebih masuk akal, sialan. Kau hanya bisa menghancurkan dapur dan memasak air. Kirishima saja lebih baik darimu soal urusan memasak. Cih."

Demi Tuhan. Ochako sangat ingin menampar mulut kurang ajar Katsuki dengan celana dalam milik Kirishima Eijirou. "K-Kirishima- _kun_ mengajariku macam-macam dan aku tak perlu mendengar komentarmu yang menyakitkan, Bakugou-kun."

"Mengajari macam-macam seperti apa? Dia lebih hebat dariku soal urusan ranjang?" Katsuki menyeringai, mengejek.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan dan aku membencimu!"

"Kau wanita keras kepala! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu atau aku akan menelepon si bangsat Kirishima dan memberitahunya bahwa saat ini kau sedang sibuk dengan mantan pacarmu!"

"Bakugou- _kun_ —"

"Cepat!"

Ochako memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membiarkan tubuh mungilnya merosot pelan. Dengan sabar ia memunguti kapas penuh noda darah yang berserakan, membuangnya ke tempat sampah tanpa banyak bicara. Katsuki masih mengompres luka memar di pipinya dengan es batu sambil menggerutu.

"Kau tak suka aku di sini?" Katsuki hendak menyalakan rokok namun Ochako bergerak lebih cepat dengan menyambar lintingan tembakau dari tangan Katsuki, mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian dan membuangnya. Katsuki menyeringai. Pria itu tidak protes dan memilih memandangi mantan kekasihnya yang memasang ekspresi tak bersahabat.

"Kita sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, Bakugou-kun. Setelah ini kau bisa pergi. Aku sibuk dan kau menambah daftar pekerjaanku." Ochako menghela napas panjang. Katsuki memindai penampilan wanita itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tubuh Ochako masih bagus meski mereka sudah putus. Katsuki pikir, wanita yang sedang patah hati akan depresi dan tak lagi memerhatikan penampilannya. Hot pants motif polkadot melekat pas dan Katsuki bisa melihat paha mulus wanita itu terekspos. Selera Ochako sungguh berani saat di rumah, bahkan saat ada pria yang berkunjung.

"Katakan berapa aku harus membayarmu, Ocha—Uraraka. Aku meninggalkan dompetku di apartemen Camie—maksudku jalang sialan itu."

"Kau tahu bahkan saat kita masih pacaran dulu, aku tak pernah sama sekali memakai uangmu. Lupakan saja soal transaksi konyol ini dan lekas pergi dari sini, Bakugou-kun. Kau bisa menggunakan uangmu untuk hal lain."

"Kau keras kepala." Katsuki menyahut.

"Aku sedang bersikap baik padamu."

Katsuki terdiam. Pria itu bangkit dan memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum sang penghuni apartemen semakin kesal. Katsuki berjalan agak terhuyung saat mencapai pintu. Ochako sama sekali tak mengantarnya dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan merajut sarung tangan yang masih separo jadi. Katsuki sempat meliriknya. Mantan kekasihnya adalah pekerja keras. Segala macam pekerjaan dijalaninya tanpa banyak mengeluh. Saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA dan menjadi pasangan fenomenal SMA Yuuei, menjadi perbincangan banyak orang di mana-mana, menuai protes dan ketidaksukaan dari berbagai pihak, keduanya tetap bertahan. Ochako pernah membuat sepasang sarung tangan rajutan sebagai hadiah Natal. Sebagai gantinya, Katsuki memberikan malam paling berkesan untuk wanita yang kini menjadi kekasih sahabatnya.

"Kau membuatkan itu untuk si bangsat Kirishima?" Katsuki sesungguhnya tak peduli, masa bodoh, sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Salah satu temanku di kantor ingin membelinya. Kau bisa membalas kebaikanku barusan dengan mempromosikan kerajinan tanganku pada lawanmu di atas ring, para penonton yang meneriakkan namamu, atau orang-orang kaya yang bertaruh untuk kemenanganmu. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau melakukannya." Ochako berkata panjang lebar tanpa memandang Katsuki. Jemari lentiknya masih sibuk memainkan jarum. Katsuki bisa melihat tumpukan benang wol dalam keranjang bambu di dekat sofa. Seberapa banyak sarung tangan yang dibuat wanita berpipi bulat itu? Katsuki mendecih. Sama sekali bukan urusannya!

"Kau bisa datang ke pertandinganku dan melakukannya sendiri."

Katsuki berkata datar, kemudian Ochako mendengar suara pintu yang sedikit dibanting. Pria itu sudah pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ochako tidak tersinggung. Memang sudah sifatnya seperti itu.

Ochako berjengit saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah _chat_ masuk.

 _Kau sudah menyelesaikan pesananku, Uraraka?_

Ochako menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi tak bersemangat, mengetik dengan rasa bersalah.

 _Beri aku waktu lagi. Lusa kupastikan sudah selesai. Gomen ne *sad emoticon*_

.

.

.

Bakugou Katsuki sudah terlalu akrab dengan kekerasan, bahkan menjadikannya sebagai pekerjaan sampingan. Memukul orang sembarangan di jalan bisa membuat Katsuki digiring ke kantor polisi, karena itu pria berwatak kasar tersebut melampiaskan hobinya di atas arena tinju ilegal. Penghasilannya lumayan. Katsuki hanya perlu menang, menunggu uang mengalir dari para orang kaya, konglomerat, dan pemilik bisnis gelap mengeluarkan uang mereka di atas meja judi. Pekerjaannya tak selalu berjalan mulus, ada kalanya Katsuki harus rela tersungkur di bawah kaki lawan yang lebih tangguh, kemudian pulang ke apartemen dengan amarah serta dada bergemuruh.

Kirishima Eijirou adalah pelatihnya. Pria berambut merah bergigi runcing yang kini menjadi pemilik jiwa dan raga mantan kekasihnya, Uraraka Ochako. Eijirou jelas sosok yang tangguh jika pria itu mau berdiri di atas ring. Tubuh Eijirou kekar, dengan gumpalan otot-otot tercetak sempurna hasil latihan keras. Tapi, memukul orang untuk dijadikan sebagai sumber penghasilan sama sekali bukan minat Eijirou. Pria itu lebih suka menggunakan tenaganya untuk bekerja di bidang konstruksi bangunan. Katsuki mencemooh. Apa enaknya berurusan dengan cat, pasir, semen, dan sejenisnya.

Di saat Eijirou memiliki waktu luang, ia akan menjadi teman berlatih Katsuki. Hanya Eijirou yang mampu menahan pukulan kuat penuh tenaga dari Katsuki. Terkadang, sesi latihan diakhiri dengan perkelahian yang sesungguhnya. Katsuki kehilangan kontrol diri saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Eijirou memacari Ochako. Eijirou juga tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Katsuki pernah melukai perasaan Ochako di tahun kedua saat mereka kuliah.

 _Kapan pertandinganmu selanjutnya? Aku ingin menginap di apartemenmu, Katsuki. Kuharap anak anjingku yang manis ini tidak sibuk. Tolong hubungi aku. Sudah hampir seminggu kita tidak bertemu. Ngomong-ngomong, dompetmu masih ada di bawah bantalku._

Pesan panjang lebar itu berasal dari Camie, wanita yang menjadi partner ranjang Katsuki selama ini. Bukan kekasih, bukan siapa-siapa. Katsuki hanya bertemu Camie saat dia butuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan hasrat biologisnya. Camie tidak keberatan, selama Katsuki merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya. Wanita itu juga tak meminta hal yang lebih dalam hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka berdua hanya tercipta di atas kasur.

 _Aku sibuk, nenek sialan. Jangan ganggu aku._

Lalu, Katsuki mematikan ponselnya. Merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dengan mata tertuju pada langit-langit kamar. Katsuki meraba perban di wajahnya. Aroma tubuh Ochako masih tak mau hilang, dan Katsuki hampir gila saat mengingat bagaimana jemari wanita itu menelusuri lukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Persetan dengan wanita sialan itu! Aku tak peduli!"

Katsuki tertidur dengan posisi telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Menangis karena kalah terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Menangis karena Ochako tak akan kembali padanya sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Kirishima Eijirou sedang mencuci sayuran dan bersiap menyalakan kompor saat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Pria itu tersenyum tipis mendengar kekasihnya bersenandung dari dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ochako keluar dengan sehelai handuk menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah basah. Sabun beraroma mawar menerjang indera penciuman Eijirou. Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan sorot mata menginginkan.

"Ei- _kun_?" Ochako memanggil namanya.

Eijirou gelagapan. Pria itu buru-buru mematikan kompor, meletakkan sayuran yang telah dicuci di dalam wadah khusus, kemudian menghampiri Ochako.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Sekarang."

Eijirou bukan tipe pria yang terburu-buru soal urusan bercinta. Tapi, melihat Ochako yang begitu manis dan seksi sehabis mandi membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Detak jantung Eijirou berpacu dua kali lebih cepat, nyaris meledak saat Ochako menempelkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut handuk tipis pada tubuh kekarnya.

" _Ummh_." Ochako merasa, Eijirou yang sedang seperti ini sungguh lucu sekaligus membuat dadanya berdebar-debar.

Eijirou berpikir, bercinta di dapur sama sekali bukan masalah. Ia hanya perlu meletakkan kembali piring di rak, menyingkirkan vas bunga dengan sebatang tulip merah segar, dan membiarkan Ochako menjadi hidangan malamnya nanti. Tapi, ia tak mau repot-repot membersihkan meja setelah percintaan mereka usai. Jadi, Eijirou mengangkat tubuh Ochako dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Aku akan _mengotorimu_ sekali lagi, setelah itu kita mandi sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti."

Bakugou Katsuki melirik sosok pria berambut abu-abu berantakan tengah mengisap marijuana. Shigaraki Tomura benar-benar manusia biadab, kejam, dan tak punya belas kasihan baik kepada lawan maupun bawahan. Shigaraki-lah yang mengenalkan Katsuki pada dunia tinju ilegal. Menurutnya, pekerjaan itu sangat cocok untuk pria berwatak kasar yang hobi berkelahi.

"Lalu?" Katsuki jengah menyaksikan muka setengah teler Shigaraki. Manusia itu benar-benar sakit.

"Apa kau tuli, hah? Kubilang aku akan berhenti! Aku tak akan ikut pertandingan mana pun. Kau bisa cari penggantiku."

"Tak ada petinju yang sebaik kau. Kau barang langka."

"Aku bukan barang, bajingan."

"Kau datang padaku dan meminta sebuah pekerjaan, dan aku memberikannya. Kau menyukainya. Ijazah perguruan tinggimu tidak berguna dan kau membakarnya, bukan? Jika sejak awal kau ikut denganku, kau mungkin sudah menjadi sosok yang terkalahkan."

Shigaraki menjalankan bisnis ilegal dan selalu menjadi buronan. Entah bagaimana caranya pria gila itu selalu berhasil kabur dari polisi. Fisik Shigaraki tak sekuat Katsuki, tapi pria itu menggunakan otaknya untuk melarikan diri dari hal-hal yang mengancam nyawa dan bisnis kotornya.

"Kapan pertandingan selanjutnya? Kupastikan itu akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirku, setelahnya kita tak akan bertemu."

"Sayang sekali jika kau memutuskan untuk penisun dini. Apa kau tertarik mencoba berbisnis denganku? Jaga-jaga jika tak ada perusahaan yang mau menerimamu, heheh." Shigaraki terkekeh, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Pria itu menakutkan saat sedang tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Tidak butuh. Aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu saja."

Katsuki meninggalkan markas Shigaraki, menyusuri jalan dengan tatapan datar. Ia ingin menemui Ochako, meminta mantan kekasihnya untuk membuatkan teh jahe kesukaannya. Ochako tak pandai memasak, tapi soal urusan meracik minuman, wanita itu ahlinya.

Langkah Katsuki berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besi abu-abu. Pria itu mendongak, memandang kamar Ochako yang berada di lantai dua. Lampu kamar wanita itu masih menyala. Katsuki menerka-nerka, mungkin mantan kekasihnya masih sibuk dengan urusan merajut pesanan syal, lembur pekerjaan, atau menonton drama korea marathon. Katsuki ingat di suatu pagi ada lingkaran hitam samar di bawah mata Ochako, seperti hantu. Kadang, Ochako akan menangis diam-diam sambil menutupi wajah dengan selimut saat menyaksikan adegan menguras air mata. Katsuki akan melempar bantal ke arah Ochako karena tingkahnya sungguh menggelikan.

" _Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang bersedih? Dasar manusia tidak peka! Kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan laki-laki kasar sepertimu? Kenapa aku tidak memacari Gong Yoo saja?! Ahjussi... huhuhiksss."_

Jika drama yang ditonton Ochako berakhir dengan tragis, wanita itu akan mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Melamun sambil menatap tembok sambil sesenggukan.

" _Kau tidak tahu rasanya pasangan favorite-mu karam!"_

Katsuki merindukan hal-hal sepele yang pernah ia lewati bersama Ochako.

Sensasi dingin merayap di balik telapak tangan Katsuki saat tangan pria itu menyentuh pagar besi. Sekelebat bayangan sosok pria yang sangat dikenal Katsuki tengah tertawa di dekat jendela. Rambut merahnya dibiarkan menjuntai. Detik berikutnya, Katsuki melihat sepasang tangan mungil menarik tubuh Kirishima Eijirou, kemudian sosoknya lenyap.

Tatapan Katsuki sedatar ikan mati. Pria itu masih sempat menendang pagar besi sebelum menyumpah dengan kata-kata kasar dan meninggalkan apartemen Ochako.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di penghujung musim gugur, Kirishima Eijirou mematung saat Uraraka Ochako memperlihatkan dua garis berwarna merah pada alat tes kehamilan. Wanita itu menunduk takut-takut.

"Aku hamil, Ei-kun." Wanita itu kemudian menangis pelan, perasaannya campur aduk antara bahagia dan takut. Bahagia karena dalam rahimnya kini ada kehidupan kecil, buah cintanya bersama pria yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati. Takut jika Eijirou tak bisa menerima dan belum siap menjadi seorang ayah.

"Ochako.."

"Aku sangat bahagia."

Ochako menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar. Eijirou bukan tipe pria yang sembarangan menanam benih di rahim wanita. Tapi, Ochako berbeda. Beberapa kali keduanya bercinta tanpa memakai pengaman.

Eijirou tak mengatakan apapun lagi selain merengkuh tubuh mungil sang kekasih dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat seolah wanita kesayangannya akan direbut darinya.

"Arigatou, Ochako. Ngomong-ngomong, anak kita akan sedih jika melihat ibunya menangis seperti ini." Eijirou tertawa renyah sembari menyeka sudut mata Ochako dengan ibu jarinya.

Cara Eijirou mengatakan 'anak kita' dengan nada lembut membuat wajah Ochako memerah. Menjadi ibu adalah mimpi bagi setiap wanita di dunia ini.

"Ei-kun?"

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan memiliki bayi secepat ini. Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk merayakannya. Ah, sial. Maaf, seharusnya aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, di taman atau padang bunga misalnya."

Pria berambut merah merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak berbentuk hati, merah menyala. Jantung Ochako berdebar-debar.

"Hanya cincin sederhana. Tapi ada cerita tentang perjuangan, kasih sayang dan cinta di dalamnya." Eijirou berkata kikuk. Pria itu tak terbiasa merangkai kata-kata romantis. "Kalau kau siap, kita akan menikah bulan depan. Kalau kau tak keberatan dengan sebuah pernikahan sederhana. Mungkin kita akan hanya mengundang teman-teman dan keluarga kita."

Selama ini mereka tak pernah membicarakan soal pernikahan. Ochako menikmati setiap waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Eijirou di sampingnya. Mereka masih begitu muda, dan bagi orang Jepang, sangat jarang ada pasangan yang berpikir untuk menikah di usia yang sarat dengan bekerja, berpetualang, dan bersenang-senang.

Eijirou dan Ochako bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ochako tak pernah memimpikan hari pernikahannya akan semewah seperti di drama korea kesukaannya, dengan kue pernikahan yang tingginya hampir menyamai sebuah lemari. Lain halnya jika Ochako menikah dengan Bakugou Katsuki atau Todoroki Shouto. Dua pria itu mungkin akan menyewa stadion untuk mengadakan resepsi atau bagi-bagi emas sebagai souvenir untuk para tamu undangan.

"Ochako.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Ei-kun. Hehe."

Tapi membayangkan hidup bersama Kirishima Eijirou hingga tua nanti membuat perasaan bahagia Ochako semakin meluap, tak terbendung. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka akan dihiasi dengan pertengkaran, cobaan yang tak terhindarkan, suka dan duka.

"Jadilah istriku. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang membahagiakanmu." Eijirou tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya pada Ochako yang memandangnya dengan sepasang iris melebar.

Ochako mengangguk, memeluk erat tubuh tegap kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Bakugou Katsuki meraih celana boxer yang tergeletak di permukaan lantai kamar Camie. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, pria itu berjalan menuju balkon, menyalakan rokok. Angin pagi menyapa dadanya yang telanjang. Camie masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Aroma percintaan semalam masih memenuhi kamar Camie membuat Katsuki memilih bersantai di tepi balkon apartemen, memandang ke bawah. Jalan sudah dipenuhi orang berlalu lalang dalam balutan jas dan seragam. Katsuki mendecih. Asap putih membumbung, abu rokok tersapu angin. Katsuki sedikit menggigil.

Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba. Katsuki sedang memikirkan sebuah ide gila. Ia ingin memesan syal rajutan buatan Ochako untuk menghangatkan lehernya sepanjang musim dingin nanti. Terdengar menggelikan, tapi Katsuki tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ochako mungkin tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Katsuki telah menyakitinya—hingga ke relung terdalam. Di tahun kedua masa-masa kuliah, Katsuki hampir membunuh seorang pria yang mencoba mendekati Ochako. Mantan kekasihnya ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat teman satu jurusannya hampir mati di tangan Katsuki karena alasan yang sepele. Hanya karena Ochako diantar pulang sampai apartemen karena malam telah larut dan pria itu begitu baik menawarkan bantuan untuk menemaninya.

Tingkat kejahatan di Tokyo memang tidak setinggi kota-kota di negara lain, namun tetap saja ada baiknya seorang wanita tak patut bepergian seorang diri saat malam larut.

Ochako sudah berkali-kali menyarankan Katsuki untuk pergi konsultasi dengan dokter khusus yang menangani masalah psikologi. Tapi, pria kasar itu menolak mentah-mentah. Menghujani Ochako dengan rentetan kata makian, menyebut Ochako sama seperti orang-orang lainnya, memandang Katsuki seperti orang gila.

Bakugou Katsuki terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

Tapi dulu sekali, Ochako amat mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Mereka pertama kali melakukan seks di rumah Katsuki, di malam Natal, saat kedua orang tua Katsuki menghabiskan liburan selama dua hari di Okinawa. Malam menakjubkan yang akan membuat wajah Ochako bersemu merah setiap kali mengingatnya.

Sebuah cerita lama. Hingga di satu titik, Ochako mulai menolak setiap sentuhan Katsuki yang tidak selembut dulu.

"Kau sedang melamun jorok ya, Katsuki?" Camie menguap dengan rambut berantakan. Bibirnya masih sedikit bengkak karena ulah Katsuki semalam. Pria itu menyetubuhinya dengan begitu liar.

"Aku tidak mesum seperti kau, nenek sialan. Kau merusak pagiku yang tenang." Katsuki memandangnya garang. Camie cekikikan, ia sama sekali tidak takut. Wanita itu memeluknya dari belakang dalam kondisi telanjang.

Benar-benar wanita gila.

"Aa.. kau pasti sedang memikirkan mantan pacarmu, ya? Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah liat postingan instagram terbarunya? Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan menerima undangan." Camie melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tak punya akun media sosial. Membuat sakit kepala saja." Katsuki membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan, melemparnya ke bawah tanpa memikirkan keselamatan kepala orang lain. "Apa maksudmu dengan menerima undangan?"

Camie menjewer telinga Katsuki. "Anak anjing bodoh! Sudah pasti undangan pernikahan. Sepertinya otakmu hancur karena pukulan lawan tandingmu. Oh, ya. Kau sudah berhenti. Sejujurnya sangat disayangkan. Sekarang kau jadi pengangguran." Camie tertawa lagi. Ia sangat suka menggoda Katsuki.

Katsuki terdiam.

Pernikahan mantan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya.

Penderitaan Katsuki sudah lengkap sepertinya.

"Belikan aku rokok, Camie."

"Tidak mau. Kau tahu aku benci rokok."

"Tapi kau tetap menempeliku seperti perangko, brengsek."

"Kau berbeda. Hahaha." Camie melempar celana dalam milik Katsuki yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. Katsuki mengumpat.

.

.

.

 _10 tahun kemudian..._

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala merengut saat menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan bayi perempuan dalam gendongan. Kirishima Eijirou menjawil pipi gembil anak keduanya, menirukan suara-suara lucu agar sang bayi mau tertawa. Ochako tersenyum lembut.

"Papa, jagoanmu ngambek tuh." Ochako menunjuk anak sulungnya yang sedang memasang tampang masam sambil melempar kerikil.

Eijirou tertawa, berlari kecil mendekati puteranya. Mengangkatnya dengan gaya khas seorang ayah.

"Jangan ngambek, Katsuki. Kalau kau pasang muka menyeramkan seperti ini, ayah yakin tak ada gadis yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Hehe."

" _B-baka_! Siapa bilang tak ada gadis yang mendekatiku? Shizuku—anak Paman Todoroki dan Bibi Midoriya saja suka cari perhatian padaku." Si kecil yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan sang ayah memukul bahu kekar pria yang tengah menggendongnya.

Eijirou pura-pura mengaduh. "Kau benar-benar mirip seseorang yang sangat kukenal—astaga, aku sangat yakin kau adalah darah dagingku. Ochako, anak ini sepertinya mewarisi sifat Bakugou."

Ochako hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya, mirip sekali. Lebih tepatnya aku seperti melihat Ei- _kun_ versi pemarah."

"Hari ini jadi, kan? Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya? Kita bisa mampir membeli bunga di pinggir jalan."

Ochako mengangguk. Sorot matanya perlahan meredup setiap hari peringatan kematian Bakugou Katsuki tiba. Sudah sepuluh tahun. Lama sekali. Tapi lukanya masih belum hilang.

"Aku baru ingat... Bakugou- _kun_ tidak suka bunga." Ochako mencoba menenangkan bayi dalam dekapannya yang kini mulai merengek.

"Kau ingin membeli bom rakitan untuk diletakkan di depan makamnya? Ide yang sangat buruk."

"Yah.. kurasa dia tidak akan tahu apakah di kuburannya ada bunga atau tidak."

Membahas kematian Bakugou Katsuki selalu menyisakan luka.

Di sebuah kotak khusus yang disembunyikan Ochako di kolong tempat tidur, tersimpan sebuah syal rajutan pesanan mantan kekasihnya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Syal itu tak akan pernah menghangatkan Katsuki sampai kapan pun.


End file.
